


森林里的木屋

by Vanish



Series: 索博的命题/主题练习 [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Bilbo Baggins, Dark Fantasy, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanish/pseuds/Vanish
Summary: 一个黑童话的尝试
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Series: 索博的命题/主题练习 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709164
Kudos: 1





	森林里的木屋

火光从阁楼上下来，经过二楼，出现在了一楼的窗边。一阵放下烛台打开门闩的声响后，门开了。

  


“你好，需要帮忙吗？”一个青年站在门后，他的脸上挂着温暖的笑容，一头鬈发温顺地贴在脑袋上，在烛火的映衬下微微地闪着暗金色。

  


“噢是的。”旅人抓着头发不好意思地笑起来，“我可以借宿一晚吗？天已经黑了。”

  


“当然可以。”青年热情地点了点头，转身拿起烛台，招呼着旅人往屋子里走，“进来吧，不用客气。我想你大概也很饿了吧，睡觉之前我先给你弄点吃的。”

  


旅人小心地掩上房门，房子里的灯被青年一一点亮，昏暗的屋子逐渐亮起来。墙上挂着几幅油画，一个大画架立在墙角，上面是一幅没有完成的画，但可以看出是一个男人的画像。

  


“我本来都打算睡了。”青年笑着说道，“请先坐一会儿吧，我想储藏室大概还有些食物。”他拿着烛台向屋子深处走去，旅人发现，他竟然是赤着双足的。

  


旅人有些不安地在椅子上坐了下来，考虑起自己是不是应该离开，但晚上的森林环境实在太恶劣，而这间屋子看上去会是一个很好的庇护所。

  


他无法抗拒一顿晚餐。而且那个青年很可爱，不像是坏人。

  


不会有事的吧，旅人自我安慰地想道。

  


热腾腾的饭菜很快摆上了桌。青菜，瓜果，甚至还有肉类。当旅人小心地问起时，青年不在意地笑起来：“啊，我是一个画家。因为想要个安静的工作环境，所以就一个人搬来森林里生活了。隔段时间就会有我雇的人送补给过来。”

  


旅人点了点头，安心下来，开始狼吞虎咽。快吃饱的时候，他终于意识到自己的失礼，于是放慢了速度：“一个人住在这里，不会很寂寞吗？”他试着跟青年搭话。

  


“不会啊，偶尔……也是会有陪伴的。”青年对着旅人有些暧昧地笑起来，圆润的双足绞在一起轻轻地蹭着地板，在烛火下呈现出诱惑的色泽。

  


旅人咽了咽口水，他听懂了青年的暗示。

  


“已经很晚了，”旅人吃饱后，青年拿起烛台，将一楼的灯逐盏吹灭，“我领您去休息吧。”

  


旅人跟着唯一的火光上了楼。火光穿过走廊，逐渐消失在一扇慢慢掩上的门后。

  


不久之后，青年端着烛台从房间里出来，手里多了个酒杯。

  


他慢慢地上了阁楼。阁楼上只有一张床，一个男人躺在床上。如果旅人看到他的话，一定会认出来，这就是画上的男人。青年将烛台放在床边，将酒杯里的液体一口饮下，然后哺入了男人的嘴里，男人青白的脸色逐渐红润起来。

  


“又能再支撑一段时间了。”青年一边自言自语，一边将男人唇上的血色舔舐干净。然后他爬上床，偎在男人身边。

  


“Bilbo，”过了一会儿，男人慢慢地睁开眼睛，“我睡了很久吗？”

  


“不久。”青年拉过男人的手臂，整个人缩进了男人怀里，“天还黑着呢。”


End file.
